We need to get Jerome back!
by hoa264
Summary: What if Eddie never caught Rufus taking Jerome. What if nobody did. What happens when Rufus wants the mask and he will do anything to get it...even if it means killing Jerome. When Sibuna realizes Rufus has Jerome they have to rescue him. Also nobody except Nina has fallen during the last task. (Senet board) Takes place in season 2. Joy is not part of Sibuna until chapter 8.
1. Chapter 1

Jerome's POV:

I was on my phone texting Mara. I walked into the kitchen and heard someone say "Hello Jerome." I turned and it was Rufus. I started to panic. "You see I can't risk you raising the alarm so there are two ways we can do this the easy way or the hard way but either way your coming with me. Understood?" He said. "No no no!" He grabbed my arm and dragged me to his car. He then took my phone. We drove to this barn and he threw me inside. When we got inside he threw me up against a wall then tied my hands. Then he put a gag over my mouth and punched me in the gut. Then let me fall to the ground and kicked me a few times. I felt sore everywhere. He started to take pics of me and I knew he would use it as a way to threaten my friends. Why does this stuff always happen to me.

Alfie's POV:

We just came up from doing the tasks. Luckily Nina is the only one that has fallen so far. I almost fell but I saved myself. I went back to my room and Jerome wasn't there. I thought he was prob spending time with Mara. I fell asleep 5 mins after. When I woke up Jerome still wasn't there. I figured he was eating breakfast. When I went in the kitchen table he wasn't there. I called an emergency Sibuna meeting. "Why did you call a Sibuna meeting? What's wrong?" Fabian said "I haven't seen Jerome since yesterday morning. " "I'm sure he's fine." Just then we all got a message from RZ...


	2. Chapter 2

Amber's POV:

Rufus Zeno? Why why! It said meet me in the woods at midnight. Don't be late or else. We all looked at each other. "You don't think..." "No" Fabian said. I don't think so. Well find out soon enough.

Patricia's POV:

Me, Alfie, Amber, and Fabian are on our way to the woods now. All of a sudden we see Rufus come out from behind a tree. "Hello children. How are you?" "Get to the point Rufus. What do you want?" I said. "Well I want the mask of Anubis." "Why would we get it for you?" Fabian said. "Well if you don't you will never see your friend Jerome again. Then he pulled Jerome out from behind a tree.

Alfie's POV:

Jerome looked beaten up and blood was dripping from his face and leg. He was gagged and his hands were tied behind his back. "Just let him go!" I screamed. "No. Now get me that mask or its the worst for don't say anything about this to anyone." Then he dragged Jerome away as Jerome was trying to get away.


	3. Chapter 3

Jerome's POV:

I was trying to get away but his grip was to tight. I was getting really nervous. I mean I know that Sibuna will probably be able to find me but what if they can't get the mask? Then Rufus threw me back into the barn.

Fabian's POV:

"Okay tomorrow we can go break Jerome out." Patricia said. "Yea" Alfie agreed. "No it's to soon." "Lets take a vote ." I was outnumber because everyone but me wanted to. I hope our plan works.

Patricia's POV:

Okay so we were on our way to the barn. We thought that's where he would be since he used it last time he took Trudy. Our plan was that Me and Alfie would go and try to get Jerome and then Amber and Fabian would come if we needed back up. We said Jerome's name and he said, "Guys I'm in here. please help me! get me out of here." "We will just hang on" i said. When me and Alfie tried to pick the lock I heard someone behind us. "So you guys decided you want me to kill Jerome" It was Rufus. Alfie grabbed my hand and we ran to where Fabian and Amber was. Rufus came behind us with Jerome in a headlock. "I want the mask of Anubis and to prove I'm not playing with you ill remind you of what I'm capable of." He took out a gun and put it to Jerome's head. "No please don't shoot you'll get the mask as soon as we finish the task. Give us 2 days." I said "Fine 2 days or he dies. Now I'm taking Jerome into the barn. Nobody follows us or I shoot." He put the gun down from Jerome's head and dragged him away."No don't take him." Patricia ran after them before we could hold her back. Then I heard a gun shot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Hope you all like the story. Omg did anyone else see the new HOA episode tonight? I hope Amber is going to be okay! Also Eddie a called Patricia Yacker again! So happy about that! So ill try to update all my stories. I would really like some more reviews so if you read this plz R&R! Also i have an HOA Instagram now its Patromeforever so follow me! Thx 4 reading! Enjoy! Also do not own HOA or Peddie would have NEVER broken up! -Hoa264 **

Jerome's POV:

Trixie ran towards us then I heard a gun shot. My leg was bleeding and I fell to the ground. I knew Trixie didn't mean for that to happen. She was trying to help me. I heard everyone screaming my name. The blood was coming out quicker and I blacked out...

Alfie's POV:

My best friend is now on the floor shot. I never thought Rufus would shoot him. There is like a puddle of blood. Fabian and I were screaming his name but he's passed out. Patricia is crying and so is Amber. I went to go help him, but Rufus went In front of him. "Now get me the mask in 2 days or else the bullet goes in his head. Don't follow. He went to grab Jerome but Trixie ran and said, "I wont let you take him." "You stupid girl." he took his gun a aimed at Jerome's head. trixie ran infront of Jerome and covered him as Rufus shot another bullet. It hit Trixie in the arm.

Patricia's POV:

I knew what is was like to be taken by that monster. I couldn't let him take Jerome so I ran and the next thing I know I heard a gun shot and my arm is in a lot of pain. I fall on Jerome and I see blood coming out of my arm and a lot of it. I laid down on Jerome and closed my eyes. I heard everyone screaming my name when I black out...


	5. Chapter 5

Amber's POV:

Patricia is shot too. She's blacked out exactly like Jerome. "Would anyone else like to get shot. What about you." He pointed at me. I shook my head and I grabbed Alfie's hand for protection. "Now I want the mask and I guess since I shot Patricia ill take her too. Nobody follows or it will be the worst for these two and as you have just seen I'm not in a mood to joke around." He said then threw

Them over his back and went back to the barn. "What are we going to do?" I asked. "We'll we have to get the mask then decide who we are going to give it to. Now we have 1 less player for the senate though and we have to give the others an excuse to where they are." Fabian said. "Yea but still we need to try to trick Rufus into giving us them back."

Jerome's POV:

I woke up and my leg hurt really bad. That's when I realized Trixie was next to me. We were back I the barn, but why was she here? Her arm was bleeding a lot. I ripped off two pieces of cloth from my shirt then wrapped it around her arm and my leg. She woke up and hugged me. "You're still alive!" She said relieved. "Yea but why are you here?" " long story." Then she explained the whole thing to me. I can't believe she got shot to save me. "Thanks for saving me." "No prob" we looked into each others eyes and leaned in then we kissed. After a min I heard a car. We pulled apart and she sat closer to me and I put my arm around her. I don't want Rufus to use her as a weakness. "We'll you two are finally awake." He said. " I Hope your not planning anything because neither of you will get out before I get that mask." "I'm not afraid of you. You can't hurt me." Trixie said. He raised his hand to slap her but I wasn't going to let that happen. I kicked in the leg and he fell. "You stupid boy!" He got up and threw Trixie across the room. She landed by a corner. Then he yanked me up by my shirt. He kicked me right in the leg where I was shot. I flinched. The pain was so terrible. I thought I was going to die. He punched me in the gut a few times and slapped me face and then let me fall to the ground. Trixie was screaming my name. Then I saw him grab Trixie and leave. I heard him lock all the doors.

Patricia's POV:

"Shame you have to leave your five star barn." "I'm not scared of you! Where are we going." "You gave Jerome too much hope that he would get out. You gave him too much joy. I couldn't stand to see that. So you'll be going back to the school and telling everyone how terrible it is there so they'll hurry and get me the mask." Then we were at the school and he pushed me out. I went to the house since I think it's a Saturday. I'm right cause everyone's home. As soon as Sibuna sees me the run over and hug me. "Guys my arm." "Oh sorry, where's Jerome?" Alfie asks. "Still at the barn and before I left Rufus beat him up really bad. I couldn't really stop him cause he threw me across the room." Just then are phones beeped and it was a txt from Rufus.

**thanks for reading! Plz R&R! Luv u guys thx! -Hoa264**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! Hope u r enjoying my story. I will try to update them all to night. So enjoy n read on. I do not own HOA. Luv u guys- HOA264**__  
_

Alfie's POV:

It was a pic of Jerome. Not only was he tied up and gagged again, but his leg was bleeding a lot and his face looked all bruised. He looks more pale then usual if that's even possible. "We need to get him back! He's my best mate and I can't stand to see him like this." I said. "I know Alfie and I understand but we really can't do anything right now." Fabian said. "I have an idea." I picked up the phone and dialed Rufus. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. He answered, "Hello?" "Listen we just realized we need Jerome to complete the senate board to get the mask." "Your lying to me. I don't like when people lie to me!" "I am not lying. We lost Nina and we need another player." "Do you think I'm stupid?! I will not give you him back until I get that mask! Be happy you got Patricia back!" "Can we at least talk to him?" "Fine" he said.

Jerome's POV:

"Hello guys?" I said into the phone. "Jerome. Are you okay? Trixie said Rufus really hurt you before she left." "I'm okay. Just a little sore everywhere." "We will get you out of there I promise." Alfie said. Then Rufus grabbed the phone from me. "Hey! I was using that!" I said. "Shut up!" He said then kicked me in the gut again. I made a groaning noise. "Jerome are you okay?" I heard Alfie say. "He is for now but I want the mask by tomorrow at 12 or else." Then he hung up. "I'm going. Try not to cause any trouble." Then he left. He forgot to take my phone which was on the side table by the door. I took it and called Alfie. "What now Rufus?" "Alfie it's me Jerome." "How did you get a phone." "He forgot to take it. Listen I know that there are 5 lives at stake if you don't give the mask to senkara. So if you can't get it for Rufus I understand." "Don't worry we will get you back." "I know you'll try but listen Rufus is out maybe I can escape. I don't think he will be back for a couple of hours." "Are you sure we should take that risk?" "Positive. No come now before he comes back." "Okay."

Alfie's POV:

We were going to rescue Jerome again. We all agreed no matter what we have to leave with him. We have to get him back. We got to the door. "Jerome?" I said. "In here Alfie. Rufus is still out." "Okay me and Trixie are picking the locks now." Fabian and Amber were keeping a look out incase Rufus came back. We opened it and saw Jerome. I ran over and hugged him. "Finally! Now let's go before Rufus comes back." "Okay." We left and were back at the house. His leg still didn't look that good but we grabbed something to eat and went to my room. We had a Sibuna meeting. "What's going to happen when Rufus finds out I'm gone?" "We'll we will just have to keep watch and make sure we are with you at ALL times!" "Alright." Then my phone rang and it was Rufus. "So you got Jerome? Well let him know I will be watching him and I will get him back." Then he hung up.

Jerome's POV:

Great now he'll just kidnap me again! Just fantastic! Alfie looked at means said, "Don't worry. We won't let him get you." Then we were called to supper. I can't take the suspense! When will he come? When will he try to take me again? I need to know!

Next Day

Patricia runs up to me. "Me and Alfie saw Rufus staring at u through the bushes!" "What!?" "Let's just get to school quickly!" She said. Great the craziness starts again! We got to school okay but I just can't focus. I was worried all day. Sibuna knew I was upset and worried. "Listen we will protect you. Don't worry." Fabian said. "I'm just worried about everything. If Rufus doesn't take me he'll take someone else." "But not if we stick together." "I don't know anymore. I'm just going to go home and stay in my room." "Jerome don't worry. I promise you will be fine." We were walking home. Sibuna stayed in the living room and I went to my room. When I got to my room there he was...


	7. Chapter 7

Jerome's POV: (continued)

He was standing there in my room. "Why hello Jerome. How are you? Clever that you escaped." I went to run out but he blocked the door. "How did you get in?" I asked. "I have my ways. Now are you going to come quietly or am I going to have to hurt another one of your friends?" "I'll don't hurt my friends." "Smart boy. Now go tell your friends that you are going to stay with your uncle and that you are not sure how Long you will be gone. I will wait for you outside in my van. Don't drop any hints of what happened or else." He left and I heard the door close. I went over to my friends. "Hey Jerome." "Hi I'm going to stay with my uncle for a while." "What? You just got back." Mara said. "Jerome what's going on?" Alfie said. "Nothing I just have to go." "We will walk you out then to meet your uncle then." Trixie said. Alfie nodded. Great. We got to the door and I said, "Guys I can go meet my uncle outside myself." "I think there's more then what your telling us." "No. Nothing's wrong. Don't worry I'll be safe with my uncle." "Fine." Then I left.

Alfie's POV:

Me and Trixie followed Jerome and saw him get the car with Rufus. We ran to the car and it stopped. We were banging on the door. We were not letting Jerome get taken again. I called Fabian and told him to bring Amber and come out and help us. He came out and then Rufus got out of the car.

Jerome's POV:

"I told you not to tell them! Now ill go and take care of them my way. You should have listened!" Rufus said. "But I did. I never told them anything I swear." But he already got out of the car. I got out and went by my friends. They all looked at me relieved. Rufus looked even more angry then before. "What do you all think your doing? Although it was clever of you to rescue Jerome you won't be saving him today." "We won't let you take him." Alfie said. "Well do you have the mask?" Rufus said. "Not yet. We will get it for you though. Just don't take Jerome again." "I told you i will let you have Jerome back when I get the mask." Then Mara and Eddie came out. Eddie looked at us and said, " What's going on?" "Nothing I'm just here to pick up Jerome. I'm his Uncle Renee Zeldmen." He looked us and said, "oh well pleasure to meet you Uncle Renee." "Yes well we must get going. Jerome's a little upset because a favorite aunt of his has just passed away. We were just leaving and Jerome is just saying his last goodbyes before we go." No I wasn't." I managed to say. "Yes you were or perhaps before we go I should go get Poppy to. What do you think about that Jerome?" "No no not Poppy." "Right she's to young. Lets go." Rufus said. I was about to go when Alfie said "Wait no you can't take him yet because..." He trailed off but then Trixie continued "because we need to do our big science project." "Yea we do. It's due tomorrow." I said. "Yacker Jerome's aunt passed away and your worried about a science project. You guys can go. Ill tell Victor where you went Jerome." "Okay well bye." Rufus said then dragged me in the car. Great just great.

Patricia's POV:

I can't believe we let him take Jerome again. I wish Eddie and Mara hadn't shown up. It made everything harder. "Why do you guys look so worried it was only his uncle." Eddie said. We looked at each other. I was really worried . Sibuna decided to go the tunnels to try to rescue Nina. Lucky for us after about an hour we got Nina back but unfortunately for us we had to choose between the mask and Nina. We told Nina everything and she said we were going to rescue Jerome. We got a call from Rufus so I answered it. "Yes Rufus." "We are going to come and you will bring us down to the tunnels and you will play until you win. Tonight. I will be there in 10 mins." Then he hung up. 10 mins later we met Rufus and he had Jerome with him. We took them down to the tunnels. "So start doing the task." Rufus said.

**I am going to try to finish this story by Wednesday. I have my science fair tomorrow, but I will try to update. The way I'm going to make This story end I think I might do a sequel. Would you guys like a sequel? Let me know. Plz R&R! Luv u guys! -hoa264**


	8. Chapter 8

**So Joy is now part of Sibuna in this chapter. I just want to say that I support Peddie, but I just decided that it would be cute if this became about Patrome. i hope you guys like it. Also I was thinking of making a sequel since I know how I want to end it. I think you guys would want a sequel the way it will end. Enjoy and plz R&R! Luv u guys -hoa264**

Jerome's POV:

"Get me to the end I have a plan." I told Joy since she was planning the plot across. She said okay. Fabian had let Joy become part of Sibuna to try to get the mask faster. Fabian said they needed me to play the game and Rufus said fine. We played and I was finally at the end. Believe it or not nobody fell. I finally reached the mask. I took it off the stand. I told Rufus to come get it cause I didn't want to step on a wrong tile. He came then I looked at Alfie. "Alfie go!" I said throwing him the mask. I ran after he caught the mask. Then Rufus pulled out a gun just as Alfie was by the door. Great now he will just shoot me again. "Now do we really need a repeat of last time? Give me the mask." "No. Nobody wants you to live forever." I said. He pointed the gun at me. "Let's go if I don't get the mask in 10 seconds I will shoot Jerome and this time it will kill him. I'm starting now." When Alfie didn't move he shot then I blacked out except this time it wasn't my leg that had been shot...

Alfie's POV:

What did I just do? Jerome is shot again. Rufus then said, "I will be back for the mask. If you tell anyone I shot Jerome you will all be dead." Jerome was not even breathing that much. So we brought him to the hospital. We decided not to tell Victor, Trudy, Eddie, or Mara. We will just use an excuse to why he's not here. The hospital took him right away and said it didn't look that good and there was a slim chance he would live but I don't know what I would do without Jerome. He was like my partner in crime. He was my best friend in the whole world. We decided Trixie and I would stay and the others would go and make up an excuse to make sure that Mara and Eddie didn't think anything was going on. We went into the room Jerome was in. He was still out. I decided that I would go get some food for Trixie and I so that we could eat there and spend the night. I went down to the food court to give Trixie some personal time with Jerome.

Patricia's POV:

I decided since Alfie left and I was alone with Jerome I would pour all my feeling out. Just incase something did happen. "Jerome you are one of my closest friends. I trust you more then anyone. I don't know what life would be like without you. Probably very boring! I will miss you calling me Trixie! Who else will call me that? Only Alfie but you still came up with it. I will miss you so much. Please don't die Slimeball...don't die because I love you." Then the heart monitor was going faster then it should. I got really nervous so I called the doctors in. I was crying and they had to drag me out of the room. I was screaming his name through tears.


	9. Chapter 9

Alfie's POV:

I went back to the room and outside was Trixie sitting there crying. Was Jerome dead? I ran up and she told me that his heart beat was going very fast and the doctors didn't know what was going on. They came out of the room and said that he was fine now we went in and that's when I saw her above Jerome's bed laughing...

**Short little chapter for all u. Srry it's so short but I want to know if u guys think u know who Alfie is talking about. Can anyone guess? R&R! Luv u guys! -hoa264**


	10. Chapter 10

Alfie's POV: (continued)

Jerome was probably ready to go but now I know the reason he won't wake up and her name was Senkara. She was above his bed laughing. "Leave him alone. He didn't do anything." I said. Trixie was speechless. "You were going to give the mask to another because of him. Now I will make him pay. She went to put her hand out to him to curse him too or even worse not let him ever wake up from the state he was in. Just like Nina's gran. "Stop we will get you the mask now." I dialed Nina. "Hello?"

"Nina it's Alfie come to the hospital and bring the mask."

"Okay...what's going on. Is Jerome okay?"

"Just come now." I said then hung up.

10 minutes later the rest of the group came and brought the mask. Nina closed the door since she was the last one in. Then she saw Senkara. She froze.

"Give me the mask or he will pay." Senkara said.

"Nina give it to her." I said

"Yea Nina." Trixie said

"Okay here." Nina said going to give the mask to her.

"Now put it on." Senkara said.

Eddie's POV:

Everyone left the house except Mara. So I decided to follow them. They stopped and walked into a hospital. A hospital? Maybe because of Nina's gran. Then I heard a voice telling me to follow them into the hospital. When I went in I saw them walking when I was about to go into the hospital room. It said 'Don't let her put on the mask. Save her before its to late.' I walked in and Nina was about to put on this mask thing I told her not to put it on but before she could respond a man came in.

Amber's POV:

Rufus? Again? How did he even find us? I mean come on we are in a hospital. "I want that mask and I intend to get it!" Rufus said. Well get in line because everyone else wants it too. Gosh what is with people and masks these days?

Patricia's POV:

"What are you going to do Rufus? If you shoot one of us it won't matter because we are in a hospital!" I said. "I can still kill that boy. He is very weak and is as good as dead if you don't give me that mask." Rufus said with a smirk. I dont know what i would do if Jerome died! I saw Eddie with something and he started chanting these words. Then Senkara disappeared.

**so it was Senkara! Congrats to whoever guessed that! Thx 4 the reviews! Hope u enjoyed this chapter! Now plz R&R! Luv u guys -hoa264**


	11. Chapter 11

Eddie's POV:

Before I left something told me to take this crown with me. When the man threatened to hurt Jerome I realized he wasn't his uncle and that's why everyone was so worried by him when he took Jerome the other day. A voice told me to take the crown and hold it up to this ghost lady above Jerome's bed that was laughing. When I did I said these words and she disappeared. I have no idea how I just did that!

Fabian's POV:

So we got rid of Senkara, but no we still have to deal with Rufus. If we give him the mask then he could become a god. Who would want him as a god. That's a scary thought. "Hand me the mask." He said. I looked at Nina, who was holding it. She just handed it over to him without another word. Then he ran out.

Nina's POV:

So while Patricia and Alfie were with Jerome in the hospital, I took another look at the mask. When I went back down I realized there was another clue on the wall. Before I got to tell the others Alfie had called and we all had to rush here. I realized that it was a fake and that is why I gave it to Rufus so easily. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy. I explained what I had realized to everyone and they understood. "Your a genius!" Fabian said. Then we all went over by Jerome's bed. He should have awaken now that Senkara had left.

Patricia's POV:

Why isn't he waking up? I wonder if he heard everything I told him. I don't know if I wanted him to hear that or not. At this point I just want him to wake up. Then something dropped out of Nina's bag.

Nina's POV:

When I fell down I saw Victors late father. He had given me this ring to give to Victor. It fell out of my bag and Fabian picked it up. Amber was saying what a pretty ring it was. I told them where I got it. They all looked shocked. "What's inside it?" Fabian said. " I don't know but it's not ours so lets not open it." But it was too late because Patricia had already grabbed it and opened it to see what was inside.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so I totally shipp Peddie but I also kinda like Patrome. Anyway tell me if u want a sequel to this because the next chapter is the last one! luv u guys! R&R -hoa264**

Fabian's POV:

When Patricia opened it she looked shocked. She showed it to us. It was a tear of gold. The last one. "We can use this to wake Jerome." She said with a smile. "No we can't its not ours. It's Victors." Nina said. "Nina if he gets this tear of gold he will be able to mix the elixir and what will his reaction be when he finds out Jerome died. They will probably get sued. It's the best thing for everyone." She said. "Fine do what you want." Nina said. Patricia ran over with Alfie by her side and put the tear on his lip and then he woke up. "What happened?" He asked. "Too much to explain! Just glad your okay mate." Alfie said. The nurses came in saw he was okay and let him go home. They all went back to the house, which was having a party. Jerome saw his dad, who had just got out of prison. He hugged him and Poppy. (his sister) Then I saw him go over to Patricia. Joy asked me to dance with her as 'just friends' so we went and danced for a bit.

Jerome's POV:

"Hey Trixie." I said. "Hey Slimeball." "So did you mean what you said to me in the hospital?" "Yea. I mean I like Eddie. He's great but when I'm with you it's always so much fun. I love when I get to spend time with you."

Then I decided this would be the perfect time. I leaned in and...


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Here's the last chapter! :( hope u guys enjoy it! I want to know off u guys want a sequel. Let me know and if u ill start it today! So let me know! Luv u guys! -HOA264**

Patricia's POV:

Then Jerome leaned in for a kiss. I kissed back. We probably stayed like this for a couple of minutes. Everyone gathered around us and started clapping. I felt bad about Eddie so I went to talk to him. "Eddie I'm so sorry." "Yacker it's okay don't worry. I don't think you did anything wrong. I don't think we were ready to be an official couple yet. I like just being your friend and having fun with you." Then we hugged. I saw Jerome talking to Mara. They were hugging too.

Jerome's POV:

Me and Patricia danced the rest of the night. She is so beautiful. I love her so much. Soon the night ended and it was the best night of my life. We kissed one more time. Then when I was walking to my room I could have sworn I saw a dark shadow starring at me.

**the end or is it?**


End file.
